


Red

by honeybee7730



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cigarettes, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddlefucking, Daddy Issues, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Girls Kissing, High School, Horny Teenagers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Marlboros, Mommy Issues, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Slow Burn, Smoking, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee7730/pseuds/honeybee7730
Summary: Kris and Del, two 16-year-old high school juniors, struggle to take on the world they've found themselves in after living with individual trauma. After getting caught up in a world of things that are far beyond them, their only option is to take on the world one cigarette at a time.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linatangerina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatangerina/gifts).



“You were supposed to preheat the damned oven!” I laughed as Kris, my girlfriend of two years now, yelled at the other kids in our cooking group. Kris was a beautiful, tall, black-haired girl with the dreamiest blue eyes I’d ever seen. Ever since I’d known her she’d been putting on a tough front, appearing as cool and intimidating towards everyone else. If I'm being honest, everyone was shocked when they found out she had chosen me as her girlfriend. We’d been friends for a while before, of course, but normally I went unnoticed. I was significantly shorter than her and… substantially overweight. Kris tells me it makes me cuter, though, so I guess i'm learning to love it.

Basic foods class was always a treat, especially when Kris got pissed off and took control. None of us really minded, although half of the time once she did find herself in the leader position, she’d get lost and ask me for help. The kid she was yelling at cowered in fear while I quickly turned the dial on the stove, hoping the preheat would take no longer than a few minutes.

“Go easy on them, babe,” I smiled as I grabbed her sleeve, hoping to calm her down. I turned to look at her and was startled by the look of pure agitation strewn across her face. “Woah, hey. Are you ok?”

“These kids are stressing me the fuck out, can we go outside for a bit?” She looked me dead in the eyes, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tight.

“I, uh, yeah. I guess so. I’ll ask the teacher.” She began to tell our group what to do while we were gone. I showed myself out of the kitchen to ask our teacher, Mrs. Thompson, if Kris and I could slip outside for some air. It could get quite potent in the kitchen sometimes, so she understood and granted us access. I handed her my passport and she signed it cheerfully, telling me we had to be back in ten minutes. I glanced across the room at Kris and gave her a signal, which she acknowledged by beginning to exit the kitchen herself.  
“Smoke break, right?” I looked at her, silently pleading that she’d say no this time.

“Yep.” My heart sank, a disappointed expression spreading across my face.

“Did you get this pack from Jackie again?” I fumbled with my ID uncomfortably, walking swiftly and silently.

“Yeah. How’d the whole ‘please don’t support her, don’t give her anything’ thing work out for ya?” She teased, rummaging through her pockets for a lighter.  
“Fuck off. I’ll kill her.” I spoke through gritted teeth, a deep ache spreading across my chest and into my neck, a signal of tears on their way.

“We both know you won’t, Del.” She shook her head, a wary smile on her face. I grumbled inaudibly as we reached the front doors, showing security our pass and exiting without a word.

We had to make a bit of a walk in order to be in the clear, but it usually took us no longer than three minutes. We’d found ourselves gravitating towards a curb on the outskirts of the parking lot, somewhere no-one would see us. When we made it to our spot, I sat down on the curb uncomfortably while she remained standing. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her removing the package from her pocket. Marlboro Reds. The lighter came from the other. Soon enough, the cigarette was lit and pressed against her lips.

The ashy taste of tobacco wasn’t exactly a sweet one, but I guess I’d have to deal with it.

I sat scrunched up and compact, trying to avoid the sight beside me. I could smell the smoke in the air around us, but I couldn’t say the scent was foreign. I grew up in a household with two pack-a-day smokers. Cigarette smoke was basically my oxygen nowadays.

“You don’t have to come out here with me, y’know.” She brought the cigarette down and looked over at me, her expression soft and understanding. I replied without looking.

“Gotta make sure you don’t smoke the whole pack.” I sighed, my pain audible in my words. I could feel the hot sensation growing in my eyes, biting my lip hard to try and keep myself from breaking.

“C’mon, Del. You know I wouldn’t do that.” She spoke gently, bending down and sitting beside me on the curb.

“You said that about getting addicted.” My voice grew weak when she wrapped her arm around me. I took a frantic gasp in and on the release the tears came. My body began to shake and my breathing grew ragged.

“Woah. Calm down.” She took one more drag and scraped the cigarette along the road, putting it out and flicking it into the woods.  
“Give me one.” I choked the words out, looking over at her with cloudy eyes.  
  
“...What?” Her eyes widened as she looked back at me, her expression laced with pure disbelief.  
  
“You heard me. Give me a cigarette.” I snapped at her, using my sleeves to wipe the tears out of my eyes. She recoiled slightly, unsettled by my sudden change in attitude.  
  
“Dude. Seriously?” She reached into her pocket to grab the pack of reds.  
  
“Yeah. Lighter too.” I held my hand out firmly, an overwhelming wave of apathy rushing through my veins. She gently placed the cigarette and the lighter in my hand.  
  
“Do you know how to use it properly?” She looked at me as I brought the cigarette to my lips.  
  
“My parents are smokers, dude. I think I know.” I captured the cigarette between my lips and grabbed the lighter, lighting it in one or two tries and then bringing the flame to the tip of the cigarette. I took a breath in and felt the smoke enter my mouth, quickly removing the cigarette and breathing in again. The slight burning of the smoke entering my lungs was a new, yet welcomed feeling. I could feel a cough rising in my chest but I held it in because I didn’t want her to think I was a loser.  
  
“You took that well for your first smoke.” She smiled at me, unaware of my desperate struggle to keep the cough in my throat. I opened my mouth to reply to her and my words got caught in my throat. I coughed violently, earning a laugh from her. “I stand corrected!”  
  
“Shut up. It was a deep drag.” I wiped my mouth with my free arm, my face flushed a light shade of red.  
  
“Mhm. Sure, miss red face.” She gave me a playful punch on the shoulder, still laughing. “Y’know, you’re pretty cute when you’re flustered.” The shade of red on my face deepened as I brought the cigarette to my lips once more. I inhaled sharply and took another drag quickly so I could get a reply to her.  
  
“Oh my god. Shut the hell up.” I looked away with a grin on my face.  
  
“Why? Getting embarrassed?~” She teased and I coughed again. I slapped her arm and stared into the sky.  
  
“I wonder if we’ll ever get caught.” I thought out loud, taking another drag from the cigarette. “Like, when we’re smoking. Or drinking. Or cutting class to make out in the bathroom.”  
  
“I dunno man. We can discuss this over a bottle of whisky tonight if you want.” Kris suggested lightheartedly, not realizing the irony in the statement.  
  
“Sounds cool,” I finished half of the cigarette and scraped it against the pavement. “Wanna go behind the school and make out before Thompson gets on our ass?”  
  
“Hell yeah.” I handed her the half-finished cigarette as we stood up, figuring she’d want it for later. We swiftly made our way to the back lot, not wanting to miss the bell. We found a spot behind the bleachers and we got to it quickly, not wasting any time before I had her pressed up against the wall. Our lips connected in an instant, the feeling of her body against mine sending shivers down my spine. Through all of our efforts to enjoy the kiss, we could never fully settle into it because of our rising anxiety about running out of time. Eventually, we gave up, disconnecting and falling into a quick hug to catch our breath. After a short laugh and some wary glances, we began to walk back towards the front entrance of the school.  
  
The walk back inside and to class was pretty much wordless if you don’t count random outbursts of laughter because we couldn’t keep silence between us even if we tried. When we returned to class we could see smoke visibly rising from our group's kitchen and we broke out in obnoxious laughter, running back into the kitchen to try and fix whatever they had done wrong.  
  
“Dude. What if we spiked the pasta.” I elbowed Kris and whispered while we stood by and watched our group members helplessly scramble to fix the problem.  
“How would we even do that?” She whispered back through a laugh, having to cover her mouth to keep quiet.  
  
“We could like, boil it in vodka?” I shrugged, looking at her with a shit-eating grin on my face.  
  
“Boiling alcohol takes the actual alcohol out of it, dumbass.” She stared me down with a look of genuine disappointment.  
  
“Isn’t there a way to prevent that? By some cooking magic? I feel like I saw that somewhere.” My face reddened with embarrassment.  
  
“I mean, if you boil it for a shorter amount of time less alcohol will evaporate. But the alcohol’s gonna evaporate faster than the water. So if you wanna get wasted on pasta, it's gonna be undercooked.”  
  
“That’s okay, I like my pasta crunchy.” Kris cringed at the statement, the disgust perfectly visible on her face.  
  
“Tell me why I still associate with you?”  
  
“Because you love me, that’s why!” I exclaimed, putting up peace signs with my hands to hide my awkwardness. She saw right through it.  
  
“Could you idiots stop being gay and actually help us?” One of our group members barked at us through a cloud of smoke and I snickered, muttering a simple agreement. The two of us investigated the smoke and realized it came from a spill in the oven, which was an easy fix if you’re not a mentally deranged junior (like every other person in our group was).  
  
“Oh my god. You’re trying to clean this up and you didn’t even turn the oven off?” Kris opened the oven door and was met by a wave of heat. “Y’all seriously need to get checked out.” I waved the smoke away from my face and reached for the dial on the oven, turning it off with one swift motion of my wrist.  
  
“And now we have to wait for it to cool down.” I stepped back and pulled my shirt over my mouth. “What did you even manage to spill? And why is it in the oven? Weren't you supposed to be boiling pasta on the stove?”  
  
“You’d know we were cooking lasagna in the oven if you weren’t so busy swapping spit with miss tyrant over there.” The same group member snapped angrily at me and my face flushed a deep shade of red, Kris laughing her ass off behind me.  
  
“So much for being a smartass.” She put a hand on my shoulder. “Leave that to me, kid.”  
  
“Oh my god, shut up” I mumbled, slightly offended. I could be a badass if I wanted to. I’m cool. I’m chill. I’ve smoked a cigarette. I’m fucking edgy.  
  
“Woah girlie, tone down your resting bitch face! Did I strike a nerve or somethin?” She jerked her hand away with a grin on her face. I shook my head at her.  
  
“How’s the oven doing?” I shifted my attention back to the group. The block would be ending soon and all we had was a burnt pile of lasagna ingredients strewn across the oven.  
  
“Still pretty hot, obviously.” Another member of the group sneered and turned away. I don’t think they like us. Maybe they’re homophobic.  
  
We ended up having to stay after class to get our kitchen fully cleaned up. Because our group members absolutely loved us, they left and made Kris and I stay alone to clean it. It was a bit dysfunctional but we got a bit done up until Thompson stepped out of the room for a meeting upstairs. She pre-wrote passes for us so we could leave whenever we finished, but she would be gone for the rest of the day and no more classes were being taught in this room today. So for the remainder of the day, the room was ours. We stole food from the storage freezers and threw random ingredients together, we sat on the kitchen counters and chain-smoked, we complained about how we didn’t have alcohol because this is the perfect opportunity to drink in school, we made out, and most importantly, we never fully got the kitchen cleaned.  
  
We were seated atop the kitchen counter beside each other, looking outside through the window that presented a lovely view of the back parking lot. The pack of reds was sitting on the counter, lighter right beside it. The sun was bright enough to illuminate the room in a warm glow that hit Kris’s eyes at just the right angle. I turned to look at her and smiled, her quickly returning the gesture. Sure we did our fair share of problematic shit and just barely escaping trouble, but there was a true connection there that was easily more than just a “partners in crime” relationship. I loved her and she loved me. The illegal shit was just an extra perk of having a partner with daddy issues.  
  
“Thank you for doing all of this with me.” I fumbled with my hands, looking down at my lap.  
  
“Woah. No need to thank me, babe. Where’d that come from?” The tone of her voice was soft and silvery.  
  
“I dunno. I guess we’re so busy fucking around that I never actually get the chance to tell you how much I love you.” My words came out a bit strained, mostly because of the tears I was holding back. Happy ones, of course.  
  
“We say ‘I love you’ all the time though.” She sounded a bit confused.  
  
“Saying ‘I love you’ is different than what I’m trying to say. I’m not really sure how to describe it. But I-” She cut me off.  
  
“Relax, hon. I get what you’re saying.” She raised a hand and cupped my left cheek, pulling my face up to meet her gaze. “It’s moments like these that really put you in this mindset, huh?” She smiled softly, examining my face. I laughed lowly, closing my eyes and sighing deeply.  
  
“Yeah, I guess so.” I opened my eyes and stared into hers, admiring how the light hit her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
“It’s 2 o’clock. We’ve got twenty minutes left. How we gonna spend it?” She swung her legs over the edge of the counter, jumping down and pocketing the cigarettes and lighter.  
  
“What else can we do? We’ve already done pretty much everything we can in here. If we leave we’ll get our asses beat.”  
  
“We can make out some more?” She laughed and I started to climb off of the counter, afraid to jump as she had. Surprisingly, she didn’t make fun of me for it.  
  
“Can't turn that one down!” I said with a grin, steadying myself on the ground before crashing my lips into hers, clearly catching her off guard. I could feel her grinning against my lips as I pushed her into the counter, the kiss playful but exceptionally heavy. We tried our best not to get too carried away, considering we were on school grounds and we only had twenty minutes until we were out of there. Every once in awhile one of us would pull away to laugh and breathe for a moment, only to dive right back in where we left off. There was something unmistakably intimate about this kiss, even though neither of us were taking it seriously at all. After our final twenty minutes of fun, we were left with sore lips and breathless lungs.  
  
“Today was fucking great.” Kris smiled, energetically walking out of the kitchens and back to the area of the main classroom.  
  
“You bet your ass it was. Went by so damn fast, too.” I was already in the main area, messing with my bookbag and putting my things away.  
  
“Doesn’t have to end here. My house tonight? We can have that whiskey chat we talked about earlier today.” She suggested calmly, my heart skipping a beat at the offer.  
  
“You sure we can manage that? What about your parents? And your brother?” I zipped up my bookbag. “And where are you gonna get the whiskey?”  
  
“I have my ways, cutie. I'll figure something out, don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.” she replied, her words coming out in a smooth manner, as if her voice was silk.  
  
“Don’t get yourself in trouble, hon. Call it off if you need to, alright?” I slung my bookbag over my shoulder, a content smile on my face.  
  
“Gotcha, babe. Bell’s about to ring,” She looked at me, her bookbag on as well. “One more kiss?” I nodded slightly and put a hand on her cheek, pulling her face to mine for a quick kiss that was just barely a makeout. “Let’s get outta here.”  
  
As the final bell of the day rang, the two of us exited the room and began to make our way out of there. We passed a few of our friends, all of them curious as to where we had been all god damned day. I giggled, Kris winked, and we continued on. We hung out in the parking lot for a while, saying hi to more friends we came across and chatting about our plans for later this evening. It was a Thursday, so we had to be especially careful. Once the crowds outside started to thin, we decided to part ways and head to our respective busses. With a smile and a wave goodbye, I climbed onto my bus and slumped down into my seat in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

My bus ride home was excruciatingly uneventful. I sat with my head on the window for the vast majority of the ride, an ache growing in my forehead from slamming it against the window because of the potholes and bumps on the road. I didn’t text Kris very much while I was on the bus, mostly because I spent the time to myself thinking about all of the things I forget about when I’m with her. Being with her is a genuine escape from the problems in my life (and no, that's not just because of the drugs and alcohol that actually makes me forget about the problems). That sounds really cliche and stupid, but I promise it’s the truth. Sure, we’ve obviously had our ups and downs, but at the end of the day nothing compares to spending time with my favorite person in the world.

“got a plan yet?” I messaged her as I opened the back door to my house, silently hoping my mom was at work and wouldn’t be there to greet me in the kitchen.  
“im not even home yet dumbass” Her reply was fast.  
“oh fuck right sorry i forgot your bus takes a year” I entered the house and by some miracle, I was alone. I took a deep sigh and threw my bookbag onto the table.  
“i texted my mom and asked her if my brother has a game tonight”

“lets hope he does!”

“even if he doesnt i can get em out of the house somehow”

“dont make it suspicious dude”

“i wont i won't”

“my moms finally at work for once”

“oh shit my mom got back to me hold on”

“oh god okay”

I awaited a response for a bit, anxiously microwaving myself some pizza rolls.

“dude. their game tonight is in fucking totowa.”

“thats like forty minutes away right?”

“sure fuckin is”

“what about your dad?”

“you know he's never home.”

“yeah ur right”

“when am i not”

“okay what times the game”

“its at 6 but i can see if you can come earlier”

“yeah do that i don't want your mom to think we’re doing suspicious activities”

We continued messaging for the next couple hours, deciding I’d be showing up at 4:30. My mom arrived at the house at around 3:45, pissed off and exhausted from her ‘grueling’ day at work. 

“Wanna give me a ride to K’s at 4:30?” I hesitantly asked her as she sat down at the counter, hastily opening her fresh pack of Camel Filters.

“You mean you want me to wait to drink until 4-fuckin-30?” My mom groaned, taking a drag from the cigarette and closing her eyes. “You’re crazy.”

“Please? I can get a ride home,” I pleaded, knowing for sure she’d say yes as long as she could have her personal time with her vodka.

“Fine. As long as you stay out of trouble.” Oh baby. The absolute irony.

“Of course. What am I gonna do?” I laugh calmly.

“I dunno what you and K are up to but don’t be stupid, ‘kay?” My mom took another drag from the cigarette and I could see the light returning to her eyes.

“Gotcha.” And with that, I walked out of the kitchen and into my bedroom. The first thing I did was message Kris.

“bro she said yes”

“!!!!!”

“call me ;))”

My phone rang almost immediately and I answered just as fast as she called. 

After talking for a bit, it was about 4:26 and time for me to head over. I figured I’d be there pretty late, so I packed a bag with my phone, a hoodie, and my medication. Even if I was home before it was time for me to take it, my mom would definitely be too drunk to remember to give it to me. She had to unlock the medication box for me and took a moment to count out my lovely 150mg of zoloft and hand it to me haphazardly. I put the pills in a small container and put them at the bottom of my bag. Once I was ready, my mom and I headed outside and got in the car.  
  
The drive was quick and easy, my heart thundering in my chest because of the risk of our plans. I waved to my mom as I walked up Kris’ driveway and smiled at her when she emerged from the door. My heart fluttered a bit when I met her cold, blue gaze that sparkles like frost on a winter morning. Her dark brown baby hairs hung in her face, the flyaways too short to fit into the messy bun that sat atop her head. She’d changed after arriving home from school, now wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of sweats. She grabbed my hand to help me up the stairs and I blushed, looking down at the floor. Even though it had been two years, her little romantic acts had never gotten old.

“Nice to see you, m’lady.” She brought my hand up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss there, sending my heartrate rocketing up at the speed of light.

“Nice to see you too, dipshit.” I leaned in and planted a firm kiss on her cheek. She looked stunned for a second before blushing hard and flashing me a toothy smile.  
“Come on. Let’s get you inside.” Still holding my hand, Kris led me into her house and up the stairs. Nobody was home yet except for her brother, who was shut into his room anyway, so we moved quickly into her bedroom and shut the door behind us. I walked over to her bed and I put my bag down beside her nightstand.

“It’s too early to drink, right?” I took a seat on her bed and watched Kris while she opened her windows.

“Yeah, but not to smoke.” She flashed me a glance and winked at me. 

“I can’t get too into it, shithead. Can't smoke on my meds.” I stood up and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head on her shoulder blade. Yes, our height difference is that extreme. No, I don’t wanna hear about it.

“Well that’s too bad,” Kris eased into me and let out a low sound of contentment. 

A couple hours passed, and we were finally alone. The sky was dark, speckled with bright, shining stars as far as the eye could see. A gentle breeze blew in through her windows and the quiet sound of the night filled the air. The two of us were cuddled up in her bed under a soft fleece blanket. My staggering height of 5’2” was admittedly, a bit of a hassle, but it made for some extremely comfortable cuddling sessions. I fit into Kris’ lap perfectly and her arms wrapped around me like a seatbelt.

“You know I love you, right?” I looked up at her with soft eyes, observing the tender warmth in her expression and smiling.

“Of course I do. I love you too, Del.” She leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. Hesitantly, I reached my hand up and cupped her cheek, bringing her face down to meet mine. Our lips locked and I hummed a bit, a soft, satisfied sound escaping the back of my throat. I could feel Kris tense up after that, pulling me closer and kissing me harder. The feeling of her tongue against mine sent a hot electric pulse through me and I let a moan slip out, heavy and breathy and very unexpected to Kris.

Despite our close relationship and problematic habits, we were both virgins. We’d never had a sexual exchange, although we did come dangerously close a few times. I’m not one to assume, but I felt like this time would be different. I was ready. Kris moaned in response, the air growing thicker with every passing second. At this point, the desperation growing within me was almost too much to bear. I was so needy, so terribly turned on, that I wanted to throw myself on her and let her have her way with me. I disconnected from the kiss and looked her in the eyes. Her gaze was dark now, her eyes hazy and dominant.

“Kris, I,” My face got hot as I stuttered. Kris placed her thumb and index finger on my chin, lifting my head up to level our eyes. “I think i’m ready.”

The smile, the joy, the pure, unbridled excitement on her face said it all. Not only was she excited for the sex, but Kris was also the type of person to be excited about the furthered closeness, the deepend bond, of allowing her to take my virginity.

“Let me know if you want to stop, okay?” She planted a kiss on my forehead and cupped my cheek. I nodded.  
She dove back in once more, roughly sending her tongue between my lips and exploring every last corner of my mouth. I whimpered and grabbed a fistful of her shirt, incredibly aroused but still extremely shy. I was completely new to this, but I trusted Kris. I knew she would treat me gently and ease me into it. She slipped her fingers underneath my shirt, sending a warm tingling sensation through my nerves and earning another whine out of me. Her hand traveled up to the bottom of my bra, teasing the elastic a bit before moving underneath it. I gasped quietly, my moans coming out hot and breathy now. She captured my nipple between two of her fingers and started to play with it, a thick cloud of haze overcoming my mind. She pinched it hard, causing me to flinch but moan louder than I had before. She grinned.

“Are you a little masochist? Huh?” She stared deep into my eyes and continued to pinch my nipple harder. I struggled to contain myself and resisted the urge to grind against her. She twisted it and I moaned sharply. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Her free hand found itself tangled in my hair. She tugged on it and continued to put me through minor pain, which only deepened my pure submission and arousal. Her hand left my nipple and emerged from underneath my shirt, only to make it’s way up to my neck. She loosely wrapped her fingers around it and squeezed a bit. The feeling of her hand around my neck sent new, unfamiliar urges through me that I didn’t know how to control. Kris smirked at me as she watched me completely unravel beneath her. 

“Kris, please-“ I moaned, clinging to her with every ounce of strength I could muster. “Please touch me,”  
Begging is something I hadn’t done before. It felt odd, to relinquish my dignity like that, but I didn’t care. I was so desperate, so horribly desperate to be fucked, that I didn’t care.

“Yeah? Where?” She pet my cheek and spoke condescendingly to me. I bit my lip and looked down.

“My-... my, uhm,” I stuttered, unsure of myself. This was humiliating. “My pussy. Please.” Her hand left my neck and she smiled.

“Of course, darling. Good girl.”

Of course, Kris being Kris, she didn’t make it easy. She slipped two fingers underneath the waistband of my shorts and tugged on it, just barely grazing the sensitive skin of my hip bone and making me shudder. I whined and pleaded and bucked my hips repeatedly. She removed her fingers and I frowned hard; up until she started to tease me through my shorts. My mouth fell open and I moaned loudly, immediately beginning to grind against her hand without even thinking about it.

“My, somebody’s desperate.” She took two fingers and pressed extra hard right where my clit was and I whimpered loudly, collapsing against her. “You want more?”

“Y-Yes,” I continued to grind against her hand in humiliating neediness. “mmmn.., Please.”

She finally put her hand down my pants, very gently slipping her fingers past my panties. Her expression softened in gentle dominance. This was the first time she’d ever felt me bare; this was the furthest we had ever gone. I was soaking wet, enough that every movement Kris made would make a humiliating shlick sound. The feeling of her fingers first meeting my clit was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I was almost blinded with pleasure. I tried to hold back my moans, but Kris encouraged me to be vocal. After all, we were alone. I had nothing to lose. I let out a loud, melodic moan as she started to draw circles around my clit. The stimulation was so incredible, so intense, that I was unaware of any other feeling except that. It felt like I was going to burn up and melt into a puddle. The level of arousal I experienced was unbelievable. My hands were tingly and weak, my chest and lungs were heavy and hot, and I could barely gather the strength to continue to hold on to Kris.

After a few more minutes, the buildup of pressure that signaled an orgasm began. My heart started to race. To my disappointment, she stopped. I whimpered and opened my mouth to beg, but she brought her finger to my lips and shushed me.

In a smooth rhythm, she left my clit and moved her fingers lower down; specifically, right at the entrance of my hole. I bit my tongue and clenched hard. If I’m being honest, I’d never tried penetration—not even on my own. I was terrified of how it would feel, especially because Kris’ hands were so large and I had never had anything in there before. I was incredibly tight. She pressed one finger against the entrance, just barely pushing inside. My moans were coming out at a consistent rhythm now, the overwhelming amount of pleasure I was experiencing way too much to hide at that point. Kris was careful to move slowly, knowing that this was my first time being fingered. She pushed her finger deeper inside, groaning deeply from the back of her throat.

“Fuck, Del. You’re so fucking tight.” She smirked and pushed further. I started to shake, whining and squirming without thinking too hard about it. I never thought that being fingered would feel this good, but oh boy was I wrong. It certainly wasn’t the same kind of pleasure as getting my clit stimulated, but the feeling of being filled up was very, very welcome. She pushed the rest of her finger in and curled it upwards. I shrieked, clenching around her and panting like a dog. My tongue had fallen out of my mouth now and all shame I felt was gone. I didn’t care anymore.

“Please, two fff-fingers-..” I was grinding against the one finger while she pumped in and out of me. “Please Kris, a-ah..,, please,”

“Are you sure you can handle it, dear?” She spoke gently while she fucked me. The more she plunged her finger in and out of me, the more stretched out I became.

“Oh fffuck-., yes.,,, please,!” I leaned into her and kissed her collarbones, which made her slam into me harder. When a second finger entered me, I nearly screamed. I pushed my legs further apart and completely relaxed my lower half. She pushed in deeper and curled her fingers again. The completely unfamiliar type of pleasure that crashed into me was what had to be my g-spot.

“Fuck, holy shit Kris-.. a-aahohmygod” I buried my face in her, digging my nails into her shoulder and drooling on her collarbones. She repeatedly hit it now. I was seeing stars. “I think-.., I think t-that’s-“

“Your g-spot, right? I know, sweetheart. Of course I know.” She looked at me with a warm smile and continued to fuck me, abusing my g-spot and causing that same orgasmic buildup I felt before.

“o-ooh, Kris.., I think I-I’m gonna,” I threw my head back in pleasure and bucked my hips up into her fingers. My heart slammed into my chest and my back arched. Her pace continued steady, never slowing down or speeding up. She knew exactly what I needed and she was ready to give it to me. I knew she was excited to see me cum for the first time. And I was excited too. The pressure was insanely intense now. I was right on the verge of tipping over the edge. It was so incredible that I was almost scared for how powerful the orgasm would be.

“I-..,, I’m gonna cum, I’m-,,” I choked out the words as my entire body, all of my senses, were completely overwhelmed by the feeling of climax. “I'm cumming, Kris-.,, holy fff-fucking shit, i’m cumming, i’m cumming i’m cummingimcumming-“ I screamed at the top of my lungs, my entire body convulsing with the incredibly powerful wave of pleasure that rushed through me like hot, stinging lightning. My legs twitched hard as I screamed. As the release crashed through me, my eyes rolled back into my head and I saw stars speckled all throughout my vision. She continued to pump her fingers into me as I came, continuing the seemingly endless rush of pleasure. I knew having my first orgasm with Kris would be incredible, but god damn. My expectations were far exceeded.

When the orgasm finally started to dwindle, all of my strength was gone. I went limp in her arms, my head collapsed on her shoulder and my arms hung at my sides. She slowly removed her fingers from inside me, the feeling of emptiness making me ache for more already. She brought her hand up and gently shoved her fingers into my mouth, letting me taste what she had done to me. I happily complied and let my tongue fall out of my mouth, taking her fingers down my throat and sucking on them with enthusiasm. She smiled at me and looked down with soft, protective eyes.

“You did such a good job, Del.” She pet my cheek with her other hand. When she took her fingers out of my mouth, she cleaned them off in her own.

“....Thank you. So much for that.” I smiled back at her, clinging to her hard. “I love you so much.” She leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed her pack of Reds and a lighter.

“I love you too, kid. Thank you for being vulnerable with me.” She planted a soft peck on my lips and took a cigarette out of the box. In a few swift motions, the cigarette was lit and captured between her lips. I felt her chest rise and fall with her first drag and I was lulled into a relaxed, content state by the rhythm. She was careful to blow the smoke away from me and in the direction of the window.

“Can I have another kiss?” I nuzzled into her and nearly purred.

“Of course you can.” She moved the cigarette away and lifted my chin up to hers, pulling me into a soft, loving kiss. When my tongue entered her mouth I was met with that smokey taste of tobacco. A pleasant taste, honestly. I was getting used to it, and I started to enjoy it.

We spent the rest of the night curled up with each other, sharing cigarettes and talking about what ailed us. 

But, ironically, we never drank that whiskey.


End file.
